Furniture pieces such as cabinets, dressers, desks and the like typically include a housing providing one or more compartments accommodating one or more drawers which can be installed, opened and closed and fully removed. Generally, such drawers are provided with cooperating guides and bearings in the sidewalls of the drawers and opposed walls of such pieces which function to permit such drawers to be rolled open and closed. Often, such cooperating guide and bearing devices are provided with stop members which prevent such drawers running freely outwardly and separating from the housing structure. Alternatively, such drawers may be provided with projecting portions engageable with components of the housing structure which prevent the removal of the drawers along guided lines of travel of the drawers. Drawers with such forms of stops generally require a tilting of a drawer from its normal line of travel to overcome an obstructing member of the support piece in order to free the drawer for removal. Such tilting requirement has several disadvantages including having to perhaps provide a larger opening of the drawer's compartment to permit the tilting of the drawer in surmounting the stop device, and having to lift and maneuver the drawer out of the drawer compartment.
Accordingly, it the principal object of the present invention to provide a stop for a drawer provided in a housing structure in which such stop may be oriented in a first position to permit the drawer to be readily opened and closed without the risk of unintended removal, and in a second position to permit the drawer to be easily removed by simply drawing the drawer outwardly along its normal line of travel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structure utilizing such a stop.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method of fabricating the components of a structure utilizing such a stop.